


Scary Situations Lead to Heavenly Places

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2018 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex is sad and Zach cuddles him





	Scary Situations Lead to Heavenly Places

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late on this day but I got it.

Alex lies on Zach's bed with Heather on the T.V. He starts having flashbacks of Tyler at the dance. He starts breathing really hard and crying. "Alex, Alex! Calm down," Zach says, turning off the T.V. "No, Tyler, don't shoot us. I'm sorry about everything that happened," Alex says, his eyes closed. "Alex it's me, it's Zach," Alex's eyes snap open and he throws himself at Zach. Alex was shivering and cold. Zach shrugs his varsity jacket off and slips it over Alex's thin frame. "You're safe with me. Tyler is gone and won't bother us again. You're okay. I love you," He leans back from the hug and kisses Alex. Alex's eyes widen and then he leans into the kiss and kisses back. "I love you too, Zach. I'm so glad you made the first move. I've loved you for so long."


End file.
